Unicorn Spheres: US Saga
by Digi Poke DBZ freak
Summary: All of the Unicorn Spheres, A parody of Dragon Ball, in one part


Unicorn Sphere.  
Ep 1: A gaint teddy bear.  
A/N: A take off of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball Z GT. I don't know anything about DB so until I get to DBZ US will be making stuff up from my mind. The characters names and attacks are backwards so Ukog is Goku Kamehameha is ahemahemaK ect. And, don't sue me.  
Our story begins as our hero, Ukog, a 12 year old, is being tucked in by his grandpa, Nahog.   
"Grandpa?" Ukog asked. "What happened to my parents?"  
Nahog said, "Ukog I've told you before I can't tell you that!"  
"But why!" Ukog whined.  
"You'll know later, now go to bed!"  
Ukog sighed. "Good night Grandpa."  
"Good night Ukog."  
Ukog looked out of his window, then at his tail. "Why do I have a tail?" He wondered out loud. Then he look out the window again at the moon. It was a full moon. Suddenl Ukog felt funny. He then... turned into a GIANT TEDDY BEAR!   
"AAAH! GRANDPA!" Ukog screamed.  
Nahog ran in. "What's wro... OH MY!"  
Ukog lost his balance and fell on top of Nahog, killing him.  
"NOO!" Ukog cried. "Grandpa."  
Next time... Ukog looks for the Unicorn Sphere's to wish Nahog back!  
  
  
Ep 2: Amlub  
Last time: Ukog, seeing a full moon, turned into a giant teddy bear and killed his randfather, Nahog. Now he'll try to find the Unicorn Sphere's to wish him back.  
"Well, now." Ukog thought. "I wonder where the Unicorn sphere's could be? Maybe there's one under the huge monster truck coming strait at me!"  
Bump Bump, Bump Bump!  
"Oh no!" Said the girl, Amlub, driving the monster truck. "I hit that kid!'  
A space ship landed, Edned walked out, healed Ukog, and left.  
"O...kay." Amlub said.  
"Hi! I'm Amlub and I'm looking for the Unicorn Sphere's!"  
"I'm Ukog and I'm looking for the Unicorn Sphere's to wish my grandpa back! Why do you want them?"  
"I'm going to wish for the perfect boyfriend!"  
"K!" Ukog's head turned upside down when he said K.  
"Um... Alright."  
Next time... Ukog and Amlub fight the 1st enemy, Ahcmay!  
  
Ep 3: Ahcmay  
"Amlub, how did we get to the desert?" Ukog asked.   
"That's easy!" She pointed to me. "The author wanted us to."  
"Oh Okay!"  
"Who is in my desert?" A man running up to them asked.  
"We're looking for the Unicorn Spheres," Ukog told him.  
"Who are you?" Amlub asked him.  
"I'm Ahcmay and you're trespassing! If you want to live you must fight me."  
"All right! Let's do it!" Ukog said.  
"Ksid Otcurtsed!" Ahcmay used. It came close to Ukog's tail.  
"Hey author!" Ukog yelled at me.  
"Yeah?"  
"Draw a full moon!"  
"Okay."  
After I drew the full moon Ukog looked at it and became a Giant Teddy Bear.  
"AAAAAHHHHH!" Both Ahcmay and Amlub screamed.  
Ukog ran after Ahcmany... well, as good as a teddy bear can run.  
"I surrender!" Ancmay cried.  
I erased the full moon and Ukog went back to normal.   
"Let me help you!" Ahcmay gae them an Unicorn Sphere and joined them.  
Next time... Neit will arrive.  
Episode 4: Garzook?  
"We're never going to find all of the Unicorn Spheres!" Ukog started whining.  
"Please! Don't start whining again!" Ahcmay whined.  
"Now both of you are whining!" Amlub whined.  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"  
A man with three eyes ran up to them.  
"I'm Neit!" He explained excited looking at Ukog's tail.. "And you're a Garzook!  
"Garzook?" Ukog asked. "What's that?"  
"A Garzook," Neit explained, "is another species. There are very few alive."  
"Yeah, Whatever." Ukog said.  
"Do you have any Unicorn Spheres?" Amlub asked.  
"Yeah, 6." Neit told them. "You can have them, IF you can beat me.  
"Eralf Ralos!"  
Ukog got knocked down.  
"Ksid Otcurtsed!"  
Ukog got hit in the stomach. This made him made.  
"Ah!"  
Amlub looked at Ukog, wondering what he was doing.  
"Emah!"  
Neit relized what Ukog just learned and tried running away.  
"Emak! AhEmahEmak!"  
Neit got hit and almost died.  
"Take the Unicorn Spheres!" neit said leaving.  
Next time... The Eternal Unicorn arrives.  
  
Episode 5: Calling the Unicorn.  
"You have awakened me." The Unicorn told them. "I will give you 2 wishes!  
"I wish grandpa Nahog was alive again!" Ukog said first.  
"I wish I could fly faster!" Ahcmay said next.  
"I wish I had the perfect boyfriend!" Amlub asked, to late.  
"You're first two wishes have been granted. Fare Well!"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Amlub screamed.  
The end of Unicorn Spheres.  
Next time: Unicorn Sphere B! Ukog is all grown up and married! 


End file.
